Fire Nation Take Over
by omgstfumatthew
Summary: What would the world be like if the Avatar suddenly didn't exist anymore? Would the Fire Nation win the war? Ozai makes it his mission to find the answer to the questions.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir! Sir!" A guard rushes into the throne room, out of breath. Ozai sits up, directing his attention to the insignificant guard.

"What is it this time?" He grumbles.

The guard takes a deep breath, afraid to tell the frightening fire lord the news. He remembers what happened last time someone told him bad news. "T…the Avatar destroyed another fleet…" The guard glances all around the room, not wanting to see the anger filling the fire lord's face.

Ozai chuckles, the laughter subtly increasing. He rises out of his throne. In the blink of an eye, he appears in front of the guard. With speed that only a true fire bending master can conjure up, he punches the guard in the stomach. As he kneels down in pain, Ozai brings his knee up and knees the guard in his chin, sending him into the air. Ozai then, thanks to the Pilates he's been doing, does a 360 degree spin with his leg outstretched, sending the guard flying into a pillar across the room. The sound of his spine cracking reverberates around the throne room. Ozai slowly walks over to the crumpled guard, holding his hand out and conjuring up a scorching fire ball. He lifts the guard up by the collar of his shirt, placing the fireball in front of the guard's face. His face breaks out into a sweat, the effects of the heat being very brutal.

"WAIT! IKNOWHOWTODEFEATTHEAVATAR! I…I mean…I know how to defeat the Avatar. Yo…you know how he was trapped in that iceburg? Well maybe we can trick him into freezing himself and…then destroying…him…"

Ozai suddenly sets the guard on fire. As his screams of agonizing pain fills the throne room, he tosses the guard into his fireplace, the sounds of his screams being muffled by the crackle of logs. Ozai returns to his throne, his mind racing. "Finally", he thought, "A way to defeat the Avatar. I will go down in Fire Nation history. Soon, the Avatar will be no more!"


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the throne room burst open, and in walks Azula. Ozai smirks as Azula stops in front of her father and bows.

"Father." She says, bowing.

"Azula. I have a job that needs to be done. And I need this done correctly."

Azula laughs. "Father. Do you honestly think you need to say that to me? Of cour-"

Ozai suddenly erupts with anger. The flames surrounding his throne skyrocket, clouding the throne room in flame shadows.

"I DON'T CARE. CAN YOU DO IT OR NOT?!"

Azula slowly stands, sort of frightened. She has never seen this side of her father before. But she was a warrior. The future fire lord. She was taught from day one to never show fear. So, she quickly replaces the fear with a smirk.

"Do what, Father?" She asks, almost innocently. Ozai, exasperated, sits back down on his throne.

"I need you to come with me. We're going to destroy the Avatar. I'm going to need you and your friends to distract his friends while I take on the Avatar. Can you do that?"

Azula smiles, already imagining herself as the fire lord. She walks over to her father and holds out her hand. Ozai stands up and walks down the steps in front of his throne. He grips his daughter's hand, and gives her a firm handshake.

"Excellent. We shall strike at midnight tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Ozai stands at his mirror, admiring his reflection. Today was the day. He's waited for this day for a long time. Finally- the Avatar will cease to exist. But for a plan this big, he couldn't do this alone. He would need outside help. He glances at the sundial to his left. "Ah," he thought. "They should be just about here." He regally exits his personal quarters and walks down the long hallway to the lobby of the palace. As the humongous doors open, he steps in and is face-to-face with the infamous Long Feng.

"My lord" Long Feng says, bowing. Ozai regards the warriors behind Long Feng with a confused expression. Who were these warriors?

Long Feng realizes the fire lord's confusion and stands back up. "These warriors are known as the Dai Lee. They are skilled earth benders and are here to serve you, your highness."

Ozai smirks. He vaguely remembers his daughter saying something about them when she invaded Ba Sing Se. Something nobody before him has ever accomplished. His daughter had done the impossible. Something that his exiled son would never achieve.

"Sir, what do you need my men to do?" Long Feng asks. Already he has sized up the fire lord. He knows how powerful the phoenix king really is. Of course, Long Feng is confident in the fact that he and his men can overthrow Ozai. Then, all that's left will be the Northern Water Tribe. Nothing will stand in his way!

"Help me keep the Avatar busy. We will attack tonight at midnight. Help me force him into the Avatar State, and we shall bring him down." Ozai holds his hand out. Long Feng holds his hand out as well, grasping Ozai's hand and giving him a firm handshake.


	4. Chapter 4

The midnight sky eerily casts a shadow as Ozai watches Long Feng as his Dai Li climb into their own. He had this gut feeling that Long Feng shouldn't be trusted. But he had come this far. He didn't want that to be ruined by a back-stabbing earth bender. But he didn't have time to worry about that. He calmly waits for Zhao and his men to climb into their tank-train, along with Azula and her friends. He walks over to this lid and yanks it sharply to the left. The lid hisses open. Ozai hops in. A loud clank is heard as he hits the floor. He then walks to his throne and sits down. A guard walks to his throne and bows.

"Sire. We are ready." Ozai never knew that four little letters could bring joy to his heart. His mind briefly wanders back, recounting all of the news about how the Avatar has stood in the way of his plans. The North Pole. Ba Sing Se. These two instances, combined with many more, has brought anger and resentment to his heart. But now? The Avatar will finally cease to exist.

"Let's go."

Toph sighs as she stomps the ground, bending two slabs of rock that come together in a triangle, making a tent. It had been a long hard day. But not from bring freedom and peace to the world. No, that was almost easy and light. The hard part was listening to Sokka's jokes. He was so annoying sometimes. But yet…she felt an attraction to him that she couldn't understand. She sighs again. Being a girl is hard. Her ears perk up at the sound of Katara and Sokka arguing…AGAIN. Do they ever stop? Posed with this never ending question, she crawls into her homemade rock tent and falls asleep.

Her eyes suddenly shoot open an hour later. She unbends her rock tent and stands up.

"Guys. We have company." Aang and Katara stand up ready for action. Katara kicks Sokka over.

"Wake up! Sheesh." Aang walks over to Toph, holding his staff in the battle position.

"Where are they coming from?"

As Toph listens to the vibrations, a scared look comes over her face. She can barely say the words: "All directions."

The Boomeraang Gang stands in a circle, each ready for action. As they tank-trains near, they come to a screeching halt. The hatches open, and the gang gets into a battle position. Fear clouds Aang's face as he watches the fire lord climb out of the tank. He is soon joined by Azula and her friends.

Aang slowly realizes what is happening as Long Feng and his Dai Li surround the gang. This wouldn't be any ordinary fight. This is a fight for their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Ozai waves his hand. Long Feng and the Dai Li step on the ground and bend up a huge rock wall that separates Aang and Ozai from the commotion. Satisfied, Ozai wastes no time and he immediately starts punching the air, sending fire blasts one after another at Aang. Aang easily bends air, dissipating the fire blasts in the air. He then bends a rock pillar that he shoots off at Ozai. Ozai rips off his royal robes, revealing a well-toned body. He then jumps over the pillar.

"You're a lot stronger than I expected. However- that won't be enough to stop me." Ozai then places both hands on the ground and lifts them up, leaving behind flames. As he raises his hands, the wall of fire gets bigger and bigger until, finally, it's almost as tall as the rock wall. With a grunt and a push, Ozai rapidly sends the wall of fire at Aang, laughing as he quickly unravels his glider and takes to the air, attempting to get out of the way. Ozai places his hands near the ground and bends fire from them, therefore launching him into the air. He then follows after the wall, knowing it won't kill the Avatar. Just draw him to his demise. When he reaches a lake, he sees Aang bent over catching his breath. Finally- just where he wants him. Ozai lands and walks over to the Avatar. He kicks him in the side, showing no emotion as the Avatar keels over, coughing up blood.

"kkkkkk!" Startled, Ozai looks up and sees a flying lemur. He's stunned for a second, unaware of what to do. He then fires a fire blast at the lemur. Momo falls to the ground, the life already gone from him. He lands in front of Aang. Aang slowly stands up, holding his dead friend in his arms. Suddenly, his tattoo and his eyes glow blue.

"You will pay for this. YOU WILL PAY!" Aang, along with the voices of every past Avatar shouts. But Ozai isn't worried. The Avatar has just done what he wanted him to do. Finally- his greatest defense mechanism will become his downfall.


End file.
